This application requests 30 months of funding for a new National Research Service Award to support my postdoctoral research, the goal of which is to improve our understanding of JOLs and to test two new hypotheses: (1) JOL accuracy is affected by the amount of forgetting occurring not only during the interval between the study of an item and the JOL for that item (Dsj), but also during the interval between the JOL of an item and recall of that item during a retention test (Djt), and accordingly, (2) variables or processes, which affect the rates of forgetting of studied items, will affect JOL accuracy. Using a modified version of the traditional JOL methodology, six experiments are proposed during which Dsj and Djt will be manipulated systematically over both short and long temporal intervals, and in four of these experiments various item characteristics (i.e., knowledge) or encoding operations (i.e., study instructions) will be manipulated. A goal of the proposed training plan is also to provide the means by which I can improve my writing, research, and lab management skills. [unreadable] [unreadable]